


Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit

by lesbianbean



Series: House Of Cards Shakespeareverse [3]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Also Sonnet 26, F/M, I love these two so much it kills me, influenced by Romeo and Juliet and Julius Caesar, this was supposed to be short but it got really long, which i'll link to because it reminds me of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: "If you don't want the photos out there, I won't say anything.""I don't care about what the rest of the world thinks of me. All I cared about was protecting you."





	Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily based off of the scene where Jackie and Remy decide to go on record about Frank Underwood, which might be one of my favorite scenes. This ship is perhaps one of the most beautiful things to come out of HoC and I had the best time writing them.

_The scene begins with Jackie and Remy speaking to each other in a darkened space, perhaps a hotel room or an elevator._

Jackie:  
Only under the cloak of night  
Can you and I share words of devotion  
Our touch is a rare breed of flower  
That only blooms by the light of the moon  
Remy:  
I have been told that to believe  
That goodness can prevail in our city of cards  
Is the idle fantasy of a man gone soft  
And yet I grow my garden  
Protecting it from malicious shears  
Jackie:  
I have seen death's gristly faces  
The evils of treason and betrayal  
And yet I would not erase these memories  
For on the twisted path that they set me on  
I met a fellow traveler  
Who's name I cherish as dearly as my own  
Remy:  
When we two are free to meet  
In the clear light of day  
Unfettered by ties of duty  
Then I may boast I do love thee  
Until then not show my hand  
But keep it close to my chest  
Jackie:  
If we were to speak openly  
Of the lies and betrayal we did spin  
We could halt the advance  
Of Underwood's power  


_As Remy speaks, the room begins to transform--the walls expand, light pours in, a breeze lifts Jackie's hair and Remy's coat--until they are standing in front of the Supreme Court building._

Remy:  
To drag the evil that is rooted here  
Before the eyes of the nation  
You would doom yourself  
And forever close the doors  
On the seat you fight to maintain  
Jackie:  
Once, I did ink my skin  
With bloodred poppies and wire sharp  
Once, I did swear my love to Cooke  
And think it forever  
Once, I did dream of climbing a ladder  
And thought only of the top rung  
Now, I see that the ground does shift  
Like the sands do under the waves of the ocean  
Serving as Underwood's pet suits me not  
Nor does lingering in a House  
Dominated by the opposing party  
I will speak to Hammerschmit  
Unless you do not want our secret public  
Remy:  
I care not at all about what people whisper  
The world's thoughts are small  
My actions were but for one purpose  
To protect that which is most precious  
I would not doom thee, for I do love thee  
As the winds do love the Florida sea  
Jackie:  
Then let us march into the breach together  
And bravely strike a blow against the tyrant  
Who has left such ruin in his wake  
Our voices two will echo  
Like the crack of a missile  
The king will topple  
As the sun does love the rich vineyards of California  
So I do love thee

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sonnet 26, which I had to recite in front of my freshman drama class and remembered when writing this:  
> http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/26.html
> 
> And THIS is perhaps my favorite Remy/Jackie (jemy?) meta:  
> http://blueskyler.tumblr.com/post/141921913252/talk-about-the-visual-contrast-between-jackiealan


End file.
